Plot twist
by harlotsheart27
Summary: There always a plot twist in everyone's story. Strangers to friends. Friends to enemies. Lovers and haters. Fighters and killers. They just wanted a happy ending, but their story was full of twist and turns. Ambrose/oc Sasha banks/oc cm punk/ Brock leaner Seth Rollins /? Reigns/Aj lee
1. Chapter 1

" naw I'll be fine brohoss. It's not that far of a walk. "

"You sure I can swing by and get you."

"I'm sure. But you can make dinner! I'm thinking that Cajun chicken pasta!"

"Yeah yeah alright. I'll see you soon sis."

The woman hung up the phone. She smiled. She had met jae when she was about 23. He was 22. They bonded easily and had been best friends since. They were each other's rock. They moved in together shortly after. Now at almost 27 and 26 they were close as could be.

Everything had been perfect. But nice things never last for them.

She hummed a song on her phone. Not paying attention to the van that had been following her.

"I'll pick up monsters and soda.:)" she sent the text.

Before she could open the response she felt arms around her. A hand over her mouth. She was easily picked up.

"Stop or this gets worse." A deep

Voice.

She stopped struggling enough. The ropes weren't tied as tight. She chalked it up

To a win.

"Now... I'm going to move my hand. Scream and I'll cut your tongue out."

She nodded. He removed his hand and moved in front of her. She smirked at him before spitting in his face.

She expected the hit that followed. She ran her tongue over her split lip.

" hit like a bitch." She mumbled.

" Dave deal with her before I kill her."

She rolled her eyes. Dave was bigger. But this other guy looked crazy. She shrugged.

She sat back her hands working on the knots of the rope. Eyes closed.

She thought of the classes she had taken. Jae had made her take self defense classes. She silently thanked him.

"Where's her phone. "

"Don't know Randy."

Randy. It fit him.

"Left hoodie pocket." She answered.

The men looked at her oddly for giving it up.

"Who's jae?"

"Brother."

"Will he be worried?"

"Always is."

"Older?"

"Younger."

She heard the phone ring and jaes voice.

"Where are you?"

"Now we can't tell you that. But what we can tell you is this. What you need to do if you want to see her alive again."

She heard jae yelling.

"Temper. Don't make me hurt her. Here's what we need you to do. I'm going to text you an address. Go there at 9. Ask for an Ambrose. And tell him... " he paused gripping her hair right making her whimper in pain. " we have what he wants. He'll know what to do after that."

With that Randy ended the call.


	2. Chapter 2

Jae was a fumming mess. He paced until he left the house and headed to the address. He knocked on the door. A tall tan man I'm all Black answered.

" I need Ambrose."

" why?"

" just let me fucking talk to him. It's important man. My sister... Just where is he?"

The man studied him before yelling out to Ambrose.

" look someone took my sister and sent me this address. Said to tell You he had whant you want and you would know what that means. He's going to fucking hurt her."

Ambrose's face was blank.

" whos your sister?"

" Rhonda.. Rush.."

Tension filled the air.

" come in."

" that was easy." Randy laughed.

Rhonda smirked. Her hands were free now. She waited until the car had stopped outside a large building.

When Randy went to open her door, she kicked it into him. And ran.

Right into a huge chest.

" almost clever."

Short buzzed blonde hair.

He grabbed her by her hair dragging her into the building. Ignoring the hits to his body, before he roughly threw her to the floor.

She growled landing on her wrist. It didn't feel right. She stared up at the three men.

" defiant little shit ain't she hunter."

Hunter. Dave. Randy.

Her eyes widened.

" oh think she knows us now." Randy laughed.

Hard to know them. Always on the news. Drugs. Murder. Sex slaves.

" fear. Always smells the same boys." Hunter chuckled.

" call in Brock Get some information "

" that's all he said." Jae sighed

" look man your sister.. The authority has her." Ambrose stated as calmly as he could.

" the authority... The.." Part of the reason why he made her take self defense classes.

"Why her tho?"

" later. Right now we figure out how to get her back and save."

" he's made the call to Phil. I'm reigns by the way."

" jae. "

"Chain her in the room" hunter stated.

"THE room?" Randy smirked

"Yup. Brock can have fun with her. Considering her history. I think it will be... Fun."

The girl struggles to get out of Randy's grip.

Her eyes widening at the room. Randy quickly tied her to the bed. Smirking at the scared look in her face.

"Have fun."


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't know how long she waited before a man came in. He was huge. The look on his face was enough to scare her if his height and weight wasn't.

" two options. You can tell me what I want to know and I'll be nice. Or I can have fun and you can still tell me what I want. I'm hoping for option number two. "

" I don't fucking know anything!"

The smack didn't shock her. But he hit harder then Randy.

" should be used to this right. I've seen your files. "

"What files?"

" what happened when you were 7? Then at 19? Then at 22 in the military. Seems you just couldn't get away from it huh?"

She said nothing. The far away look in her eyes made him smile. It was creepy.

"Once is fine. But 3 times? That's a pattern. Ever think maybe it was your fault. And the 4th time.."

"4th time?" She questioned.

" it's going to happen. "

She began struggling more. He moved in closer to her.

"Nooo!"

His hands on her face made her freeze. Just like that she was back in a time she had tried to forget.

"Please don't. I'm sorry. I'll be good." She whimpered.

"Easy now love. Just tell me what I want io know and it'll be over quick."

She nodded slowly.

"Ambrose. Where is he?"

"Who?" She asked confused as hell.

The hit turned her face and she spit blood out.

"Dean Ambrose! Where is he?" His voice louder.

"I I don't know a Dean Ambrose! I swear."

He studied the girl. Taking in her body.

He grabbed her by the hair roughly.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you now?"

"N no! I swear! "

He hummed. Then decided on an action. He grabbed her typed hands noting how she whimpered when he untied her right arm.

"What was that for?"

"N nothing."

He squeezed causing her to hiss.

"Try again rush."

"I don't know. He pushed me and I fell and it hurts."

Brock hummed before pulling her up by her hair and tying her to a wall. Her back facing him.

"Time for the fun."

She felt her favorite shirt being cut off. And just like that she was back at 22. Helpless.

"Jae. " she whispered.

Before feeling pain.

"The fuck!" She screamed

"9 tails. "

" so we're just sitting around?" Jae growled

" we have to wait. "

" for what her to be killed?! "

"No. " Dean sighed.

"Then what man! You don't understand! She's been through enough in her life. "

"We know."

"I don't think you do!" Jae yelled

"What's your relationship with her? " a man asked with two toned hair.

" she's like my older sister. I love her. Not like that man. "

"How'd you meet?"

"Um... Rehab kinda."

"Kinda?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"More like therapy rehab... PTSD type shit. "

"You where here therapist?" Reigns asked

"Uh no. I was there myself."

The men nodded their heads in understanding.

"What happened? "

"Ummm we both were uh.. Abused and shit. " he shrugged not wanting to say more.

" did you guys meet anyone there?"

" she met one guy, they had therapy together on Saturday only. Said he was cool. But he left before her. Mox? Or some shit. He went through some shit with an ex boyfriend. Or something. She didn't really tell me. He helped her out a lot before we bonded. She wanted to find him after but it was like he just poof be gone. "

"What about you?"

" there was a girl there. Umm she was like a assistance learning. " he shrugged.

"Anyone there that hated you guys?"

"Naw not really. I kept to myself mostly and rush... She was a mess when she got there. She had to be sedated a lot. And they got her on meds finally. But most likes her. No one that would like hurt her."

"Hmm."

It was silent for a moment before another guy walked in.

"She's um being interrogated now."

"What's that mean?"

"Brock is with her." The guy answered

Jae put his head down. "He'll kill her. Even if she doesn't know whatever they want. She won't tell them shit. She's... Stubborn."

"It's Brock tho.."

"And this is Rhonda were talking about."

Ambrose growled staring at the guy.

"I know Ambrose I know. But he can't just go too easy on her."

Jae stared them both down.

"Calm down dude. Look we have a guy on the inside. He's with us. But he's going to have to... Rough her up. "

"And you want me to calm down about that?" Jae screamed

"He won't kill her!"

" fuck you dude! She's been through enough! This could fuck break her!"

" yeah well then she's not as tough as we all think then!" Punk stated simply.

" enough punk! Jae sit down." Reigns growled "Ambrose go smoke."

Ambrose left the room slamming a door.

Jae sat glaring. Punk shrugged drinking a Pepsi.


	4. Chapter 4

She wasn't sure how many times he had hit her. She felt the welts. But it was turning into something else.

"Fucking pain slut." She barely heard muttered

Another set of 7? 11? She wasn't sure. Her body arching back into the hits.

They stopped hands moving her face. Her eyes dilated and far off.

"Subspace. Good"

"Where is Ambrose?" He whispered

"I don't know an Ambrose. " she mumbled "please."

He stepped back. Another set.

"Feel like telling me now? "

" I can't tell if I don't know."

Another set. The same answer.

He stopped. She was to far gone now.

Leaving the room he was met with hunter.

"She's saying she doesn't know who Ambrose is."

"Interesting. Well they were at the clinic at the same time. "

" different name perhaps?"

Hunter shrugged. "How's she holding up?"

"Subspace now. She's a pain slut that's for sure. "

" she didn't break." Punk stated

" she's a fighter" Ambrose stated.

" ummm do you know about her sex life?"

" uh kinda. " jae laughed " why?"

" is she into..."

" bdsm yeah she is. Little pain slut." Jae laughed for the first time at a memory they shared.

" that may help her out her." Punk stated.

"Alright her file says she was sedated for the most part in the beginning due to violent flash backs. Then we have a list of people she had therapy with. And... Her brother was there too. Jae. There's only two people they both talked with outside of each other. " Dave read out loud.

"Who?"

"A Sasha banks she was in training. And..." He laughed.

"What?" Randy growled

"A Jon Moxley. "

"Clever bastard. " Randy muttered " that's the name you ask her about Brock. "

Brock nodded and left the room.

"Now we get the banks girl."

"So this is actually about Jon Moxley." Punk stated.

"Who?" Jae asked

"The guy she met at the rehab. " Ambrose stated dryly.

"Why tho?"

" alright kid look."

"Ambrose. Wait. "

"Man he needs to know!"

" he will.. Just uh.."

He slid a phone over.

"Mother fuckers. Are you sure you didn't piss anyone off? "

"Pretty sure why!"

"When's the last time you talked to Sasha?"

"We normally do lunch once a week. If we have time and shit."

He slide the phone over. Tied next to his shirtless sister was Sasha. He took in his sisters back.

"It's simple. We kill them." The tone jae used made Ambrose smile.

"Time is ticking Moxley"

"Do you guys know who Moxley is? "

"Yeah." Was all that was said.

"Hey... Banks." She whispered.

"Rush what's going on?"

"Not really sure. Just uh.. Hanging around literally right now. They keep asking about a Ambrose. But I don't know him. "

"Ambrose? "

" Ohhhhh rush. My apologies. All that for nothing when given the wrong name. "

His hands on her back made her tense.

"Breath in and out rush."

She barely nodded.

" where's Moxley at?"

"W what?" And the stuttering gave it away.

" Ahhhh rings a bell yes."

He untied her and placed her in a chair.

"Where's Jon Moxley?"

"I haven't see him in years." She growled.

She expected the hits now.

"Stop lying!"

"Even if I had, I wouldn't tell you fucks anything!"

A knife from his pocket. " you sure?"

"Alright. We have an address. " punk yelled.

"We have... 45 minutes to be there."

"Jae... Can you shoot?"

"Yeah rush taught me..." He trailed off.

"Good. We need you in this. These are the men we can shoot. "

"I saw him... He's been at the coffee shop a lot lately. The one we go to all the time."

"That's Randy..."

Brock close to her ear. "I need you to scream."

"What?"

"Just do it. Stop asking questions. I don't want to hurt you more. "

She was confused. But screamed.

"Tell me!" He screamed at her.

" I don't fucking know! " she yelled backed.

"Keep it up. We have 40 minutes left. And I'm sorry for this."

"Sorry for-" she screamed as he stabbed her shoulder.

" God damn it! "


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I explain now?"

"Yeah."

"Alright kid look. Randy.. Is.. He wasn't my ex. "

"Your ex? Wasn't?"

"Just listen man. A few years back. I got caught up.. We all did in some bad shit with the authority. And Randy took things the wrong way. We were close ya know. And he thought I was gay, nothing wrong with that but I'm straight. Well he umm... Anyway. They forced me to go to "hope " and that's where I met rush."

Jae listened letting the information sink in.

" I checked in under my legal name. Jon Moxley. Randy didn't know it. Only these guys did. I felt bad not staying in contact with her. But I didn't want this shit to happen. I don't know how he found out or anything. I stayed away to keep her safe. In my 6 months there I fell for her. I kept a picture Sasha had given me of us two down by the lake. She was drawing. "

"She... She really liked you. She looked for you, for a while anyway."

"Well... That's why he has her. And why he's going to die. "

"I agree."

The rest of the ride was silent.

"10 minutes. Just hold on."

"Until you kill me?"

"No. "Was all he said before leaving.

"She's tough. But she says she hasn't seen him in years. "

"Hmm we were sent a picture of them. By a friend of his." Hunter stated thinking. "Continue the torture. She sounds sweet when she screams."

Brock nodded.

"When we get here. They all die but Brock. " punk stated.

"Reigns and Rollins you take Dave and hunter. Ambrose you get Randy. Jae get the girls. I'll will help with that."

They all nodded to punk.

"Do you think.."

"They are alive. Rush... She's in pain but alive." Punk stated.

"How bad?"

" she'll need medical treatment but she'll live. Brock... Had to make it seem believable."

Jae and Dean both growled. Reigns chuckled at the two.

"She's got two men who care for her deeply." Punk stated.

Brock returned shortly and began untying both girls.

"Keep the screaming up. They are almost here. "

Rushed nodded leaning on Brock some.

"Next time warn me before you stab me. "

He chuckled. "Hopefully there won't be a next time."

"I'm inclined to agree. "

Her head jerked towards banging noises.

"Show time ladies. Stay here. No matter what."

They both nodded.

"Sasha?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you like my brother?"

"You ask that now?!"

"Takes my mind off the pain."

"Jesus you weren't joking all those times you said you weren't normal were you?"

"Not at all. Answer the question."

"He's a great guy. For everything he went through, he's still amazing. "

"You should ask him

Out on a real date. He likes you ya know. "

"Really!"

She smiled at the look on her friends face.

"Yeah. You get out of here, take him to the restaurant by our place. The mom and pops. It's his favorite. "

"We'll all go."

"Mm"

It was quiet in the room.

"Banks... Thanks. At least I know he'll be happy."

"Rush don't talk like that. "

"He.. Fuck. I need pressure. " she moved slightly and that's when Sasha say the puddle of blood.

"Fuck"

"Yeah. You're going to have to put a lot of pressure on it. Maybe find a tampon. " she laughed. "It went all the way threw."

They both jumped at gun shots. And their names being screamed.

"Jae." They both whispered.

"Help me up!"

" rush no!"

"God damn it don't tell me no. Rip my shirt in strips."

Sasha did as she was told. She o as rush took a strip shoved it into the entrance of the knife wound.

"Do the same to the back. "

With shakes hands she did.

"Now let's go. "

In one part of the building. Roman and hunter were brawling. Fist being thrown each and every way.

Rollins and Dave and disappeared somewhere.

Punk found Brock in the spot.

"How are they?"

"Banks wasn't touched. Rush is holding up. She lost a good amount of blood though."

" where are they?"

" basement. 3 door in right."

"Thanks for this babe. Ambrose was about to flip his shit."

"Tell him I'm sorry."

"I will."

With a quick kiss punk slipped away to find Ambrose and the girls.

"You son of a bitch!"

Randy never saw the punch coming. He had to laugh at that. Looked like his boy picked up a few tricks.

He pushed his crotch up and caught him off guard. And like that the odds were in his favor again.

" and just like that you will be mine again."

Ambrose froze at those words.

" why didn't you warn us?!"

" I couldn't. I tried but you know how they are. Just fucking get out of here man. Save yourself."

"I'll find you again. I promise love."

He smiled at Dave. The man had his heart. He knew Dave wasn't as bad as the others.

"Let me know if the girl makes it. She's strong. I... Hope she's not to bad off. All for the one boy." He shook his head. " hunter and Randy.. They need help."

"They do. Go! I love you."

"I love you to skunk."

"What are doing exactly?"

"Getting out of here with jae?"

She asked if the answer was obvious.

"Have you been taking your meds?"

"Nope."

Sasha sighed. She knew the answer before she asked.

Going up the stairs they ran into jae.

"Oh fuck thank god."

He held his sister.

"Too tight. "

"Sorry."

"Let's get out of here. I need a beer and smoke. " she laughed. Feeling a little light headed.

"Let me get Ambrose and them."

"Ambrose?!"

"Um.. Moxley.. Whatever. I'll explain later. Can you shoot?"

" can I shoot. " she rolled her eyes.

"Here."

He handed her a 45.

"Very nice."

Down the hall she stopped hearing noises.

"Quiet." She whispered.

"Randy please dont."

"There's my scared little boy. So beautiful like this. Be good for me."

Dean was a shaking mess as Randy reached for his belt. His mind back in a place he had long forgotten.

"Go left then hook a rightZ" rush directed. "

"What are you thinking?"

" thinking someone needs me. Jae you trust me right?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then take Sasha and get the fuck out of here. Find who you cane with. I'll meet you out.. Back.. Yeah it was back. "

"Rush.."

"Jae go brohoss. I got this. "

Jae sighed. He jnew the look all to well.

She wasn't going to change her

Mind.

She watched them leave. Before sighing.

"God damn you mox. 12 rounds.. 4 known assholes. Good odds. "


	6. Chapter 6

"Randy stop!"

Dean knew the hit would come, as he kept struggling.

"You must be hard of hearing boy!"

Both heads turned to the voice. Randy glared.

Rush stood an arm down by her side. Covered in blood. Bruises on her face. And a gun pointed at him.

"Brock didn't finish you off huh. I should make you watch me take him. He screams so fucking beautiful. Did he tell you? I took him several times. Had him chained up. He bleeds beautiful. "

Her eyes squinted more. She heard everything he did. Every fucking detail. She was the only person he fully opened up to. She fell for someone just as damaged as her.

"He did actually. And I made a promise to him. You remember mox. Down by the lake? When I was drawing us?"

He nodded.

"What was that promise?"

"That if you ever saw that dick, you'd kill him. You'd like to make him suffer but one shot one kill would work. "

Randy studied the girl more slowly standing up.

"You think you can kill me? "

" I've killed before." She shrugged. The gun not wavering.

" reigns! "

"Hunter is.. Gone."

The two stared at the man. One black eye and a busted lip.

"Good. "

"Where's rush?"

"About that.. She has a gun and went to help Ambrose. She heard something and... She's pissed. Like real pissed. Where's the others."

As if on cue the others arrived.

"Dave got away."

"Brock went back to our house." Punk answered.

"You and Brock?" Jae questioned.

Punk smiled shrugging.

"He said he was sorry."

"Where's rush? The room was empty."

" she went to find Ambrose."

Punk laughed.

"Randy's a dead man."

Jae nodded.

" think I'm scared of you little girl?"

" rush." It was quiet. Her mox... He was back in that time.

" hell is here and devil is looking right at you." She hissed looking right at Randy.

His eyes widened as she squeezed the trigger.

He looked down. Seeing the blood soak his shirt.

"Fucking hell you got a good shot." He mumbled before hitting the ground.

"You won't die instantly. " she stated crouching down next to him. Watching him struggle to breath.

"You'll feel it all. Your blood filling your lungs. The pain. And no one will come to help you. Even if they did, they'd be to late. Visions getting blurry yes? And when you go before God, he's going to cast you down to the deepest part of hell for your sins. Tell me Randy, how does it feel to be bleeding and helpless? In pain and no one is going to help you!"

He made a gasping noise.

"Jon felt that way. And you just made him suffer more. "

She watched his eyes fade out more.

" I always keep my promises Randy. Always."

When he struggles to take his last breath she moved over to Jon.

"Stay with me handsome. "

"Rush..."

"I'm here. Come on. Come back to me."

They say for a little while. Before he shook his head. Eyes more focused.

"Thank you."

" no need. Let's get out of here."

" shit" she mumbled stumbling into Jon.

" what's wrong?"

She looked down. She was bleeding more.

" not good." She mumbled before falling into Jon.

"Shit."

He picked her up taking he to the rally point.

"We have to go now! She needs help."

"What happened?!"

" she killed Randy... And... Fuck she passed out. "

"Go.. I'm blowing this place up." Punk stated.

"Fucking pyro." Reigns chuckled.

Ambrose had her laid out in the back seat. Staring at her wounds.

"Come on darling. Stay with me."

"I'm here. You can't get rid of me that easy."

"Roman give me my smokes and the vodka. "

He didn't question his brother.

"Rush.. This might hurt."

She nodded. She felt him moving a belt buckle. Felt him moving her shirt from the wound. Burning.

"Jesus fucking hell!"

She tried to pull away.

"Hold her down. " jae held her down. "Bite this sweet heart."

His hoodie. She bit down. Wide eyes stared at him. She saw the liter against his belt buckle.

"Wait. Don't."

"Rush it will stop the bleeding."

"How long Til were home?"

"Hospital."

She struggled more." Don't need it."

"She hates hospitals." Jae mumbled trying to keep a hold on her.

Ambrose hummed. "Let her up."

Jae shook his head and let her go. He wasn't expecting him to kiss her. She stopped struggling. Her hand gripping his hair,pulling him closer. It was the distraction he needed.

He placed the hot metal on her shoulder. His lips on hers almost silencing the .

" she passed out from the pain." He stated turned her over slightly to do the exit spot.

Jae stared at him.

"She could have killed you."

"Yeah yeah I know."

"You're fucking crazy."

"Again I know."

They all shook their heads.


	7. Chapter 7

She woke up in a bright room. Something heavy on her stomach.

Mox. She smiled. Then the pain hit making her groan.

"Fuck not cool."

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome. How's everyone?"

" few bumps and bruises. Nothing major. You ma'am are lucky."

"Why? "

He stared at her like she was crazy. Well she was.

He chuckled. " getting stabbed, shooting someone, you lost a lot of blood. Your back... Isn't as bad. Your wrist is fractured tho."

"That explains that. Where's jae?"

" we made him get food once they got you sedated and all."

"Oh. He's ok tho?"

"Not a scratch. He took out another one of their guys tho. Didn't know he was there. "

"He's a good shot. " she smiled

"I'm sorry."

"For what? "

"All of this. It's my fault."

"How?"

"Because I kept a picture of us. And Randy.. Somehow got it. And that's why he went after you, to get me. He knew I would come."

" and what if you didn't? I mean... Dude was a nutcase let's be real here."

"Yeah he was."

"Alright so you were kidnapped beat and then escaped?"

"Yup."

"And the house that aught fire?"

"Is where his body's at."

" why?"

"Dudes crazy. He tries to get... He raped someone and wanted them back,"

" and who stabbed you?"

" Randy." The lie came from her so quick it was believable.

" Randy did all this?"

"It's what I said. Snake eyes fuck. " she mumbled.

0and who is he?"

" her boyfriend. And the guy he raped."

The cop nodded pricing it all together.

"You're very lucky he did what he did. Doctors said you would have bleed out."

"He's a good one." She smiled slightly.

"So jae... Do you.. Would you want to go to dinner once everything is calmed down? "

"Our typical place?"

"No like a date..."

" uh yeah... Of course " he smiled bright making her smile more maybe rush was on to something.

"Where do go from here mox?"

"Well.. I gotta say.. Your a tough chick. You got fucking stabbed for me and then came back and killed for me. I kinda dig that type of loyalty in a girl. Plus you're hot as hell. "

" I've heard worse " she chuckled. She wrapped up in her hoodie more

"I can't believe you still have this hoodie. 5 years later."

" it's a comfort thing for me. " she shrugged

" I uh fucked up that day I left you."

"How?"

" I should have kissed you and stayed in touch."

"Understandable. "

"Rush.. Be my girl."

" I'm pretty sure that's been decided when I killed for you and you saved my life. " she smirked

"Always up to no good."

"Always."

-/-

Once back at the house Roman had called a meeting.

Brock and punk sat together.

"Sorry rush."

"No biggie brohoss. I get it. Did what you had to do."

Jon growled slightly. "Down tiger. "

"Seths gone."

Everyone turned their heads to Roman.

He sat a letter down.

" I can't express how sorry I am. Maybe you'll forgive me one day. Maybe not. Dean I'm so sorry. I know what Randy did to you and for the sake of myself and Dave I put you back in that position. I didn't know what all they would do to get you. Hunter was being hunter. I love Dave so much and he's not as bad as we all thought. He said he hopes rush is ok, she's a good kid, and he's sorry. But just like you did, we both did what we had to do for love. And that's how hunter and Randy got your picture of you and rush. You won't find if you do come looking. I'm glad you all made it out. And alive. Maybe we can just all be happy with our loved ones now. Roman I hope you finally ask out aj. I love you guys. Again I'm sorry. I know that doesn't mean shit but I am. There's so much more I want to explain, but I'll leave that for the future."

Everyone was quiet.

"Well I officially know everything now." Rush stated dryly. " Taco Bell for dinner?"

Everyone looked at her wide eyed.

"Babe..?"

" love makes you do crazy things. Everyone at this table knows that. Plus... Our story's not over. There's always plot twist in it. And Seth was our plot twist. Now we just gotta keep reading and see where it goes. And I'm seriously hoping Taco Bell cause a bitch is hungry."

thats is the end. This was also my first fic I ever put up. So...love or hate it. There is more to it. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
